Rick Twitler
Rick Twitler is a major villain in Henry Danger. He is the creator of TwitFlash. He is portrayed by David Blue. Description Rick is an adult who has brown hair and eyes. He wants to destroy the internet because he somehow thinks everyone's attention is to their phones and laptops. History In Part 1: A New Evil, Rick Twitler is seen being taken hostage by an unknown villain on video. It is later revealed that he is taken capture by the Beekeeper in the Swellview Honey Factory. After Captain Man takes out the Beekeeper, he frees Rick and he asks where Kid Danger is. Captain Man tells him that he isn't there and Rick takes out a remote that instantly traps Captain Man. He then reveals that he stole the Worlds Most Poisonous Cactus from Cactus Con in which the Gas from the Cactus is what is trapping Captain Man. Captain Man tells Rick that he has fought a lot of bad guys and he always wins which Rick then responds with, "I'm not your average bad guy, Ray Manchester". He then tells Captain Man that he hacked the Man Cave while he was at Cactus Con and reveals that he knows everything about him including his name, where the Man Cave is located and his age. Later on, Rick explains to Captain Man that he is going to take away his indestructible powers with a chemical called AMORE. It is revealed that when Henry and Ray were sprayed with Flabber Gas, it never actual left their bodies even after the effects of it were gone, then on Hallowen night when the two re-entered our universe, they were covered in interdimensional bio residue which takes years to wash off your skin. Then when Whistlin' Susie was delivered to the Man Cave it dosed Ray ad Henry with gamma rays and finally on Henry's birthday the tenth layer of his Diez Leches Cake was what brought it all together creating AMORE. After Rick explains to Captain Man about how he will steal his power, Kid Danger drops onto Rick and zaps him. Rick then tells Captain Man and Kid Danger about how he was going to destroy the internet because he is tired with people constantly looking at their screens and even admits that it was partially his fault since he created Twitflash. He then shows the two his machine that would create a living organic virus that would infect every piece of technology on the planet. Kid Danger zaps him again and Captain Man asks him why he wanted their powers. Rick tells them that if he had an indestructible virus with super fast reflexes, the virus could never be stopped. After Kid Danger zaps Rick once again and partially frees Captain Man who is now stuck under the broken machine, he heads over to Rick and Rick then springs another trap on Kid Danger and steals his Power. He then leaves the two and tells them "see you in the dark ages" and leaves the factory. In Part 2: A New Darkness, he appears on the screens in the man cave, telling Ray and Henry that he sent goons to Henry's house. Later, he appears on the screens again, telling Ray and Henry to enjoy their internet while they can, and they'll soon have to read a book if they want information. A couple minutes later, all the power in Swellview is out. Trivia *Rick is the fourth villain to know Kid Danger and Captain Man's true identities, the other three being Brad Belcher, Gwen, and Drex. *His name is a reference to the popular social media platform Twitter. *The initial letters of his name RT are a reference to the ReTweet of Twitter. *He only lured Captain Man and Kid Danger to his secret lair to trap them and steal their powers, not to be saved. *It is unknown if he grouped Barge and Evil Science Corp to help him. **It is also unknown if Vice Mayor Willard is helping him since he sent the bomb to Man Cave. *He opposes the very existence of which he created. *It was revealed that he was the one that stole the Worlds Most Poisonous Cactus from Cactus Con. **It is unknown how he got in the convention and stole it when Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Charlotte were stopping people. *It is unknown if he's prone to bad luck when Henry lands onto him and when Henry zapped him repeatedly. *He might have a love interest sooner in season 5 and he might become the first villain to ever have a love interest in this show. *He hates bees. *He has a mother who lives in Boca, Florida. Gallery Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Season 5 Category:2019 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Non-costumed Villains